Crudelis Sensus  A Marauder Story
by abigail-honey
Summary: Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, Zwillinge kommen in das Abschlussjahr der Rumtreiber. Doch etwas ist seltsam an den beiden, er ist stumm und sie vertuscht wohl auch das ein oder andere Handicap...Was wird geschehen?
1. Chapter 1

Crudelis Sensus – grausame Gefühle

Blutende Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht

Doch bevor meine Letzte Träne im Boden versiegt,

wirst du wissen:

_Ich habe dich geliebt!_

Kapitel 1: Über die Marauder, Geschwisterliebe und Jähzornigen Biestern

Es stürzte ein ganzer Wolkenbruch auf die Erde nieder, als 2 schwer bepackte, junge Männer durch den Regen in Richtung Bahnhof hetzten.

Sie waren wieder mal zu spät aufgestanden und waren bereits vollständig durchnässt bis sie schließlich Punkt 11 Uhr in den Hogwartsexpress sprangen.

„Das wäre beinahe schiff gegangen, Tatze!", keuchte der hoch gewachsener braunhaariger Junge mit Brille und stützte sich auf seine Knie.

Während der rote Express sich langsam in Bewegung setzte zogen die beiden jungen Männer ihre Koffer durch den Zug auf der Suche nach ihrer besseren Hälfte: Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

Die vier waren bereits seit dem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts die besten Freunde und nannten sich selbst die Rumtreiber. Remus gehörte zu den ruhigeren, Dauerlesenden und war Vertrauensschüler, weshalb ihn seine Freunde aber ständig aufzogen. Peter war schlicht und einfach ein Mitläufer: lachte wenn James und Sirius lachten, schob Wache wenn die anderen drei einen Streich ausheckten oder lief zumeist James den lieben langen Tag hinterher.

James Potter, der große Brillenträger und sein bester Kumpel Sirius Black, welcher aus einer schwarzmagischen Reinblutfamilie stammte waren seit, Sirius zu dem Erstauen aller nach Gryffindor gekommen war, die besten Kumpel und teilten fast alles zusammen.

Mittlerweile hatten James und Sirius die beiden anderen gefunden, nach kurzem Schulter klopfen allerseits stand Remus auf und erklärte das er zum Vertrauensschülerabteil müsste schließlich sollten sie noch die diesjährigen Schulsprecher wählen.

„Und Peter, was läuft?", fragte James mit einem Seufzen.

„Nichts. Sorry, Leute ich muss mal eben weg.", nuschelte er schließlich leise und verlies schlurfend das Abteil.

„Was ist den mit dem plötzlich los? Egal willst du heute nicht erst mal Evans suchen?", fragte Sirius trocken.

Besorgt sah James zu seinem besten Freund der irgendwie niedergeschlagen aussah und sagte:", Ja,… Nein. Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal um meinen niedergeschlagenen Freund kümmern. Ich sag dir was Kumpel, du brauchst en Mädchen!"

„Tzze, das sagt grad der Richtige. Du und Evans…", lachte Sirius Black.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen? Ich hab in ihr eben meine Traumfrau gefunden, dass sie bisher noch nicht angebissen hat, kann ich zwar nicht verstehen aber ich werde sie dieses Jahr auf jeden Fall rumkriegen."

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund nur schief an und meinte dann: „Du hast deine große Liebe ja wenigstens schon entdeckt. Ich hab ja noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung wie sie aussehen soll."

„So tiefsinnig kenne ich dich ja gar nicht? Ach jetzt verstehe ich was dich so fertig macht. Du willst nicht mehr als der Sexgott der Schule angesehen werden, hab ich recht?", fragte James.

„Zum einen ja, zum anderen möchte ich wirklich endlich die Frau finden, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Ich meine ich hatte bisher nur Beziehungen die nicht länger als ein paar Tage andauerten und meine längste dauerte gerade mal einen Monat!", Sirius hatte sich zornig erhoben.

Auch James war aufgestanden und klopfte nun seinem Fast-Bruder auf die Schulter: „ Na dann, großer Held. Lass uns denn Zug nach deiner Traumfrau abklappern."

Grinsend folgte Sirius James aus dem Abteil und den Gang entlang.

„Hey, Pad. Was hältst du von der? Von Alicia Springfield, sie hat sich über den Sommer ganz schön gemacht."

„Das hat sie, aber mit der hatte ich schon mal ein Date."

„Tze, ich möchte nicht wissen wie viele du von der ganzen Schule schon gedatet hast. Was ist mit der Rothaarigen, sie sieht Evans ähnlich. Ach warte, das muss Stacie Origon sein, die Schlampe aus Hufflepuff."

„Nein, danke. Wenn du es genau wissen willst ich hatte schon 187 Dates in Hogwarts."

„Oh weh, was ist mit einer von diesen 3 Schönheiten: Amberly Kingston, Ivana Grone und Loretta Naylor?"

„Hast du es etwa vergessen? Ivanas Freund hat ihr im letzten Schuljahr einen Verlobungsring geschenkt, Amberly ist schwanger von irgendeinem Typen der sie jetzt auch heiraten will und Loretta ist schon seit 3 Jahren vergeben."

„Ach wirklich. Ich möchte wirklich mal wissen woher du all diese Geschichten hast.", sagte James über die Schultern.

„Na woher wohl, du weißt doch wie gerne die Mädchen tratschen. Und wenn ihnen bei einem Date nichts Besseres einfällt fangen sie eben an über das Wetter zu philosophieren oder dir die neuesten Gerüchte rund um Hogwarts zu unterbreiten.", sagte Sirius altklug.

„Aha. Sieh mal Padfoot hast du diese beiden schon mal in Hogwarts gesehen.", James war stehen geblieben und sah in ein Abteil in dem ein Junge und ein Mädchen saßen.

„Nein. An dieses Mädchen müsste ich mich erinnern. Komm lass uns mal reingehen."

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Abteiltür auf und erschreckte damit das Mädchen welches zuvor wohl in eine heftige Gestikulation mit dem Jungen vertieft war.

Sie schaute auf und auch der Junge folgte ihrem Blick.

„Hey, wir sind gerade an eurem Abteil vorbeigegangen und haben uns gefragt ob ihr wohl neu an der Schule seid.", sagte Sirius. „Ich bin Sirius Black und das ist James Potter wir sind in der 7. Klasse von Gryffindor."

„Na das ist ja schön für euch.", meinte die junge Frau und verdrehte die Augen wofür sie jedoch einen Stoß in die Seite von ihrem Begleiter kassierte.

„Ist ja gut, Saphi. Das ist Saphiras Lillhington und mein Name ist Tigris, wir sind Zwillinge. Und ja wir sind neu.", sagte sie genervt und strich sich eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

Saphiras hob seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und schrieb: „Freut uns euch kennen zu lernen."

„Er will damit sagen, dass er leider einen schweren Geburtsfehler hat: Er ist stumm. Ich hoffe ihr missbraucht diese Information nicht zu euren Gunsten und… nehmt ihn bitte wie einen normalen Jungen auf." , lächelnd blickte Tigris durch ihre strahlend blauen Augen zu ihrem Bruder hinüber und stand auf. „Entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich muss mal eben wohin."

Während sie die Abteiltür schloss sah sie gerade noch wie ihr Bruder Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass aus seinem Umhang zog und begann Worte auf das Papier zu schreiben, worüber die anderen beiden Jungen lachen mussten.

Seufzend begann die junge Frau in Gedanken versunken durch den Gang zu ziehen und bemerkte dadurch die beiden Mädchen nicht die ihr lachend entgegen kamen und scheinbar auch ziemlich vertieft waren.

Und so geschah das was passieren musste: Ein Zusammenstoß der alle 3 auf den Boden beförderte.

„Autsch. Verzeiht, war wohl mein Fehler. Ich bin Tigris Diamond Lillhington, wundert euch nicht über den Namen, Familientradition."

„Nein, nein. Das muss wohl unser Fehler gewesen sein. Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Lisa-Terra Ezra, 7. Klasse Ravenclaw.", das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den blauen Augen zwinkerte. „Hey, wir haben ja beide blaue Augen. Oh, und das hier ist unsere liebenswerte Joyce, die gerade eine wunderbare Anekdote von ihrem Exfreund erzählt hat, was wiederum bedeutet dass es unsere Schuld war. Ach ja, und das mit dem Namen finde ich nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin haben mich meine Eltern mit diesem furchtbaren Doppelnamen gestraft."

„Okay, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Wollen wir uns nicht ein Abteil suchen und ihr erzählt mir dann diese Anekdote?", verschmitzt lächelnd half Tigris den beiden auf.

„Das ist mal ne gute Idee. Sag mal, wenn du neu bist. Wo bist du eigentlich vorher zur Schule gegangen?", fragte das andere Mädchen, welches platinblondes Haar und honigfarbene Augen besaß.

„Mal hier und mal dort. Die ersten 3 Jahre wurden wir privat unterrichtet, unsere Mutter ist da wirklich sehr, sehr streng und wir mussten sämtliche gesellschaftlichen Fähigkeiten erlernen, welche das letzte Mal im Mittelalter von hohem Wert waren, danach gingen wir ein Jahr in die Zauberschule von Texas, das Jahr darauf in die von California. Und letztes Jahr wurden wir das erste Mal getrennt, ich kam nach Beauxbatons und mein Zwillingsbruder Saphiras, der sich übrigens gerade bei einem gewissen Black und Potter im Abteil befindet, kam nach Durmstrang einem reinen Jungeninternat. Und den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher denken.", sagte Tigris, während sie sich auf den Sitz in einem leeren Abteil fallen ließ und die Beine an sich zog.

„Du bist also ein Zwilling, und wie ist dein Bruder so?", fragte Joyce und sah interessiert zu ihr rüber.

„Nun er ist groß, stark, hat braune Haare, türkisblaue Augen, wie das dunkle Meer in der Karibik, er ist mein Lieblingsbruder und ich liebe ihn über alles.", sagte sie während sie an ihn dachte.

„Das klingt ja wie eine Liebeserklärung, und wie ist seine Stimme ist sie rau und männlich, oder sanft und weich?", Joyce sah sie fragend an während Lisa-Terra die Augen verdrehte.

„Sie steht total auf die Stimmen der Männer!"

Tigris sah traurig aus dem Fenster und bemerkte dass es langsam dunkel wurde.

„Es wird schon dunkel. Einer meiner anderen Brüder hat gesagt, dass man einen ganzen Tag unterwegs ist, bis man in Hogwarts ankommt. Sollten wir uns da nicht schon mal umziehen?"

„Du willst wohl nicht antworten, was? Gehörst du etwa auch zu den Schlampen? Sowie Evans und Orubin?", Joyce war aufgestanden und sah nun wütend auf die Blonde herab.

„Komm schon Joyce werd nicht gleich zickig. Entschuldige, sie wird leicht wütend, um nicht zu sagen jähzornig.", versuchte Lisa-Terra ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, sah dabei jedoch zu Tigris, welche nun auch aufgestanden war.

„Nun, mir ist egal ob sie jähzornig ist. Ich und mein Bruder haben nämlich WEIT GRÖßERE PROBLEME, nun ich kann nicht sagen was für eine STIMME MEIN BRUDERHERZ HAT, ich habe sie nämlich noch nie gehört, denn leider hat er genau wie ich seit unserer Geburt einen Fehler: ER IST STUMM, was glaubst du wie wir uns fühlen. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht aussprechen und ICH FÜHLE MIT IHM. Was glaubst du wohl, was es für ein Gefühl ist, nicht sagen zu können was man will, den Mund aufzumachen und es kommt kein Ton heraus!", wütend funkelte Tigris Joyce an und stürmte aus dem Abteil.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", Joyce vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Verdammt, du hast recht. Tigris? Tigris, warte!", nun stürmte auch Joyce aus dem Abteil und Lisa-Terra folgte den beiden seufzend.

Inzwischen hatte Joyce Tigris eingeholt und sich bei ihr entschuldigt.

„Okay, tut mir wirklich Leid. Wollen wir noch mal von vorne beginnen. Hi, ich bin Joyce Kyralia, und in Gryffindor. Wollen wir Freunde sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn du öfter so ausflippst…", Tigris reichte Joyce lachend die Hand. „Hey, mein Name ist Tigris Diamond Lillhington, aber das weißt du ja bereits."

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die vielen Augenpaare, die aus den Abteilen herausblickten und als hinter ihnen einige Jungs zu klatschen und zu johlen begannen, erkannten 2 der 3 Mädchen, wer dies wohl wieder einmal sein mussten.

„Potter und Black! Die 2 größten Arschlöcher der Schule. Zur Aufklärung für unser neuestes Mitglied: Beide sind sie, die die meisten Frauenherzen an dieser Schule brachen und weswegen wir schon tausende von Mädchen auf der Toilette trösten mussten.", Joyce und Lisa-Terra drehten sich synchron um und blickten auf das Abteil, in dem sich noch ein dritter junger Mann befand.

„Saphiras, Bruderherz! Wie ich sehe hast du es also wieder einmal geschafft die 2 größten Idioten der Schule als deine Freunde aus zu erkoren."

Tigris Bruder sah zu ihr und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen in der Taub-Stumm-Sprache: „Das kennst du doch schon von mir. Sag wo warst du solange, Kleine."

„Nun wie du siehst hab auch ich mir ein paar Freunde gesucht und gefunden. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.", lächelnd wandte sie sich ab und ging an den 3 Jungs vorbei ins Abteil und schloss die Türe um sich umzuziehen.

Verwundert sahen sich Sirius und James an, und blickten dann zu Saph in ihrer Mitte, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Joyce hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit Tigris Bruder von oben bis unten genau angesehen und nickte nun wissend. Jetzt wusste sie was Tigris mit ihrer Liebeserklärung gemeint hatte. Lisa musste sie daher fast mitziehen, als der Zug langsam sein Tempo verringerte und sie hörte nur gedämpft was ihre Freundin sagte. „…noch umziehen."

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und folgte ihrer Freundin zurück zu ihrem eigenen Abteil und ringsum wandten sich auch sämtliche andere Augenpaare wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächspartnern zu.

Dann standen nur noch die beiden Marauder und Saphiras im Gang und ein aufgeregter Remus Lupin kam gerade angerannt.

„Jungs, euch hab ich gesucht. Die Vertrauensschüler sämtlicher Häuser haben die Schulsprecher für dieses Jahr gewählt. Dreimal dürft ihr Raten wer es geworden ist. Wieso steht ihr eigentlich auf dem Gang?"

„Nun, weil sich gerade seine Schwester in diesem Abteil umzieht. Oh, soll ich euch vorstellen? Moony, das ist Saphiras Lillhington, nenn ihn einfach Saph. Und Saph, das hier ist Remus Lupin, unser Vertrauensschüler.", meinte Sirius noch immer baff.

„Hallo, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Aber nun ratet doch mal?"

„Nun nach deiner Freude nach zu urteilen wirst du der Schulsprecher und Evans die Sprecherin sein hab ich Recht?", fragte James grinsend.

„Na ja, fast. Du und Evans trifft es wohl eher."

„Wie Evans und ich? Jetzt ernsthaft? Yes! Ich wird mit Evans eine Wohnung teilen! Nananana-na!", James sprang vor Freude um seine Freunde herum und umarmte Remus herzallerliebst. „Das einzigst Blöde an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich dann nicht mehr sooft mit euch rumhängen darf."

In diesem Moment schob Tigris die Abteiltür wieder auf, sie trug nun einen kurzen grauen Faltenrock, eine weiße Bluse, schwarze Pumps, einen grauen Pullunder und den typisch schwarzen Hogwartsumhang.

„Das Abteil ist jetzt frei. Was steht ihr hier noch rum? Oh hi, ich bin Tigris - sein Zwilling.", sagte die junge Frau während sie Remus die Hand hin hielt und zeitgleich auf Saph deutete.

„Remus, sehr erfreut. Beeilt euch lieber der Zug wird schon langsamer.", meinte Remus nach einem Blick durchs Fenster.

„Also Saph, Tigris. Wir wünschen euch alles Glück der Welt das ihr nach Gryffindor eingeteilt werdet. Wir sehen uns dann am Haustisch wieder.", sagten Sirius und James synchron und verbeugten sich anschließend zeitgleich.

Grinsend wandte sich Remus zu den Zwillingen um, als die beiden Jungs lachend den Gang hinunter schritten.

„Das ist so was von typisch für die beiden. Wir sehen uns später."

Wenig später erblickten Tigris und Saphiras zum allerersten Mal Hogwarts. Staunend genau wie die Erstklässler standen sie am Rande des Sees, als sie von einem Halbriesen angesprochen wurden.

„Hallo, ihr müsst die Zwillinge aus dem Hause Lillhington sein. Eure Mutter war in meiner Klasse, damals….

Tschuldigung, bin abgeschweift…Bin Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, -Wildhüter rund um Hogwarts und auf den Ländereien. Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Ihr zwei werdet wie die Erstklässler mit Booten über den See zum Schloss fahren. Folgt mir. ERSTKLÄSSLER HIER HER, ERSTKLÄSSLER FOLGT MIR, ZU DEN BOOTEN!"

Laut stapfte Hagrid der Schülermasse voraus hinunter zum See und half jedem Einzelnen beim einsteigen.

Während sich die Boote langsam unter das Schloss bewegten hörte man lauter gedämpfte Aahs, und Oohs, von den Erstklässlern, welche jedoch durch einen schrillen Schrei unterbrochen wurden.

Tigris hatte sich erschrocken umgewandt, denn hinter ihr hatten zwei Jungen begonnen, ein kleines Mädchen an den Haaren zu ziehen.

„Du bist nicht besser als deine beiden älteren Schwestern, genau solch eine Blutsverräterin. Wir hassen Gryffindor, und wir sind deine Erzfeinde, du sollst uns fürchten!", sagte einer von ihnen welcher eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Jungen hatte, den sie erst heute kennen gelernt hatte: Sirius Black.

Räuspernd wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungen: „Hey, was soll den das! Ihr wisst doch noch gar nicht in welches Haus ihr kommt. Und lasst gefälligst das Mädchen in Ruhe. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade fair, wenn 2 Jungen auf ein Mädchen losgehen. Ihr wollt doch nicht das ich unbequem werde, oder?", raunte sie den beiden zu und schob ihren Umhang zur Seite und offenbarte ihren Zauberstab, der griffbereit in einer Tasche steckte.

„So, da dass nun geklärt wäre, nennt mir eure Namen."

Unwillig murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Namen und den von seinem Begleiter.

„Regulus Black und das ist Thomas Pucey."

„Aha, sehr schön. Dann merkt euch meinen: Tigris Lillhington, Tochter von Sandarin Lillhington und Schwester von Rubin, Amethyst und Saphiras Lillhington. Saphiras sitzt übrigens da drüben im Boot, seht ihr ihn? Vielleicht sagen euch diese Namen was?

Wie auch immer, wie heißt du denn, meine Kleine?", lächelnd wandte sie sich endlich an das kleine Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen.

„Ich bin Esmeralda Orubin. Vielen Dank!", lachend warf sich das kleine Mädchen in die Arme von dem großen.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung ihr beiden? Wir sind da.", Hagrid und Saphiras reichten den beiden die Hände um ihnen beim Aussteigen zu helfen.

„Ja, danke. Alles bestens, zumindest jetzt.", antwortete Tigris Hagrid und kniete sich noch einmal zu Esmeralda hinab. „Hey, wenn du wieder mal in Schwierigkeiten stecken solltest, frag einfach nach mir, ja?"

Später öffneten sich die Tore zur großen Halle und eine ältere Dame die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte führte sie entlang der 4 Haustische vor die Schülerschaft und zu Professor Dumbledore.

Tigris und Saphiras bemerkten bald die vielen Augenpaare die auf sie gerichtet waren, schließlich waren sie gut 3 Köpfe größer als der Rest und man sah die Fragen den Gesichtern quasi an.

Während Albus Dumbledore seine Rede über die neuen Schüler, den verbotenen Wald und über die Erweiterung der verbotenen Gegenstände auf der Liste sprach, hatte Professor McGonagall einen dreibeinigen Hocker und einen alten verschlissenen Hut zu ihnen gebracht und auf das Podest gestellt, auf dem auch der Lehrertisch stand.

Plötzlich regte sich die Hutkrempe und der Hut begann von den Häusern und den vergangenen Generationen zu singen.

„Ich werde sie nun nacheinander aufrufen, sie werden sich den Hut aufsetzen und anschließend an den Tisch, in welches sie der Hut eingeteilt hat, begeben.", verkündete Dumbledore nachdem der Hut geendet hatte.

„Black, Regulus.", am Gryffindortisch verzog sein Bruder hasserfüllt das Gesicht, als der Hut „Slytherin" verkündete und sich der junge Blackerbe stolz grinsend am Tisch der Schlangen niederließ.

„Lillhington, Saphiras." „So, schon wieder ein Lillhington und es ist klar wo ich dich hinschicken werde, du bist so mutig wie dein Vater aber auch so klug wie deine Mutter. Und doch hast du mehr von deinem männlichen Vorfahren – GRYFFINDOR!", grinsend begab er sich zu dem Haufen der am lautesten jubelte und klatschte, zu den Maraudern und lies sich in deren Mitte fallen.

„Lillhington, Tigris." „Huch, dasselbe noch mal? Zwillinge, also. Und doch hast du mehr von deiner Mutter. Leider leidest auch du an einem Geburtsfehler, wie dein Zwilling und doch beweist du sehr viel Mut an jedem Tag. Deshalb GRYFFINDOR!"

Lachend war auch sie aufgestanden, sprang zuerst zu ihrem Bruder um ihn zu umarmen und setzte sich anschließend zu Joyce.

„Orubin, Esmeralda" 3 Augenpaare wandten sich interessiert zu dem blonden Mädchen. Tigris und Esmeraldas Schwestern: Saraneth und Cassandra. „GRYFFINDOR", jubelnd waren alle drei aufgesprungen um sie zu empfangen.

Wenig später eröffnete Dumbledore das Abendessen und die Marauder dankten es im durch laute Zurufe und lösten somit bei dem älteren Mann ein verschmitztes Zwinkern aus.

Laute Schmatzgeräusche und die vielen verschiedenen Stimmen waren quer durch die große Halle zu hören. Tigris wandte sich gerade an ihren Bruder.

„So wir sind endlich wieder in einem neuen Heim. Mal schauen wie es diesmal wird. Hoffen wir dass alles gut geht.". lächelnd wandte sich Saphiras zu seiner Schwester um und auch der Rest der Marauder sah zu den Mädchen.

„Sag mal Potter, wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist?", brüllte eine rothaarige junge Frau vom anderen Ende des Tisches herüber.

„Nun liebste Lily, aus dem gleichen Grund warum du dieses Jahr mit mir ausgehen wirst!", rief der Angesprochene charmant grinsend zurück.

Obwohl sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen legte stand Lily auf um sich direkt hinter James zu stellen.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ach und willkommen ihr beiden Neuen, ihr habt euch beide schon jetzt die falschen Freunde ausgesucht.

Du Tigris suchst dir die größte Schlampe der Schule aus und du kleiner die 4 größten Idioten der Schule: Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew. Black ist der Sprössling einer reinen Schwarzmagierfamilie und hält sich für den Gott der Welt, Potter ist eine lästige Nervensäge und unglaublich eingebildet, Lupin ein dauernd kranker Schönling und unser Oberstreber, ach ja und bevor ich's vergesse Pettigrew eine Ratte keines gleichen, rennt allem nach was für ihn nur ein bisschen Zuneigung empfindet.", Zum Abschied schnippte sie noch einmal gegen James Hinterkopf und zog ein schüchternes Mädchen mit blonden Locken hinter sich her.

Joyce war wütend aufgestanden während Lily Evans in den Maraudern unterschiedliche Empfindungen zu Tage gebracht hatte, während James ihr verträumt nachsah, war Peter rot angelaufen, Remus blickte beschämt zur Seite und in Sirius Augen spiegelte sich blanke Wut. Saphiras und Tigris sahen sich fragend an und beschlossen das ganze abzubrechen, indem sie aufstanden und behaupteten sie wären hundemüde.

Joyce Jähzorn legte sich schlagartig und so zog diese, die Neue mit sich in den 7. Stock. Dort befand sich nämlich das Bild der fetten Dame– der Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum angekommen wurde Tigris von ihrer neuen Freundin nach einem nuscheln eines Passwortes das sie nicht verstand die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufgezogen und auf ein Bett gestoßen, an dessen Ende ihr Koffer stand.

Plötzlich sprang eine schwarze Katze auf ihr Bett und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Silver! Da bist du ja!", flüsterte Tigris in das Ohr ihrer Katze welche sie aus silbernen Augen ansah.

„Wow, die ist aber süß. Darf ich sie mal streicheln?", fragte Joyce.

„Klar, wenn sie dich lässt."

„Ihr Fell ist ganz weich. Ich hatte früher auch eine Katze, bevor…", Joyce sah an eine Wand.

„Bevor was?", fragte Tigris interessiert verzog aber unbemerkt ihr Gesicht, es fing wieder an.

„Bevor meine/deine Eltern starben.", beide hatten zeitgleich gesprochen.

Erschrocken sah Joy zu ihrer Freundin die sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf hielt.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich- ah ich kann es fühlen. Erinnerst du dich an –aua – unseren Streit im Zug? Ich hab dir erzählt dass mein Bruder –ah und ich Geburtsfehler haben. Nun er ist stumm, das ist bewiesen. Und bitte erschreck dich jetzt nicht….ich bin Empath."

„Wie Empath, du fühlst das gleiche wie alle Menschen um dich herum, du fühlst auch gerade den Schmerz den ich schon seit mehr als einem Jahr erleide? Plus den Schmerz von den anderen Hunderten von Menschen in der Schule? Oh mein Gott. Ich dachte es gibt keine mehr von ihnen. Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Saph-„

„Ich bring dich runter er kann hier nicht hoch und dann hol ich Saph, ja? Warte mal, hattest du nicht mal blaue Augen?"

Mit großen Augen tastete Tigris nach ihrer langen blonden Mähne, schrie: „Verdammt!" und flog dann in Höchsttempo die Treppe hinunter, rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und aus dem Eingangsportal hinaus.

Saphiras der seine Schwester an sich und den Maraudern vorbeistürmen sah, konnte sich schon denken was passierte und wollte ihr schon hinterher, doch Sirius hielt ihn auf.

„Du kennst dich hier doch gar nicht aus, keine Angst ich finde sie.", und schon rannte Sirius hinter Saph's Schwester her.

Saphiras noch immer hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wissen über Tigris Empathendasein und Sirius Hilfsbereitschaft ließ sich schließlich wieder zurück auf die Couch sinken, da ihn die anderen 3 Rumtreiber merkwürdig ansahen.

„Alles in Ordnung.", schrieb er auf ein Blatt Papier und legte es auf den Tisch sprang aber wieder auf als Joyce Kyralia auf ihn zugelaufen kam und schon von weitem rief.

„Sie hat mir von ihrem Schicksal erzählt und nach dir gefragt, dann ist sie raus gestürmt. Los, beeil dich!"

„Es bringt nichts, ich kenn mich hier nicht aus!", signalisierte er ihr mit seinen Augen und sie zog ihn beim vorbeirennen einfach an seiner Hand hinter sich her.

„Ich hingegen schon!"

„Heieiei, noch keinen Tag da und schon flirtet er was das Zeug hält. Schlimmer als unser Padfoot!", sagte James wandte sich dann aber ebenso wie Peter wieder dem Kartenspiel zu. Remus blickte jedoch noch immer den Vieren hinterher auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.

„Hey, Moony. Nicht träumen, du bist dran!"

Bis hier: 1. Chap

Unterdessen hatte sich Tigris verlaufen und langsam begannen sie die vielen verschiedenen Gefühle im Schloss zu übermannen, erschöpft ließ sie sich irgendwo im Schloss, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo genau sie sich gerade befand auf einem Fensterbrett nieder. Während sie versuchte die Gefühle aus ihrem Kopf zu bannen stieg der Mond immer höher und ohne es zu bemerkten verdunkelten sich ihre Haare zu einem tiefen braunschwarz, wie immer in der Nacht, wenn das Serum nachließ. Wenn sie einen Spiegel bei sich gehabt hätte, hätte sie eine Brünette mit dunkelgrünen Augen und honigfarbener Haut darin gesehen. Doch der Spiegel lag dort wo ihr einziger Halt in diesen Nächten auch war, zuhause bei ihrer Familie.

Wenige Gänge von ihr entfernt suchte Sirius noch immer nach der Blonden mit den strahlend blauen Augen und wäre fast an dem Gang vorbei gerannt, hätte er nicht den Schatten gesehen, welcher sich auf dem Boden abzeichnete.

Leise schlich er näher und erblickte das schönste was er je gesehen hatte.

Ein Mädchen saß selbstvergessen auf einem Fensterbrett im 5. Stock und blickte an die Decke bis sie seine Blicke bemerkte und ihn ansah.

„Hey… Ich- Ich steh noch nicht lange hier und schau dich an, ich schwöre ich hab ganz bestimmt nicht gestarrt. Ich hab dich noch nie hier in Hogwarts gesehen. Wie ist dein Name?", stotternd war Sirius an ihre Seite getreten.

Tigris schnupperte kurz in der Luft. „Du bist ein Hund, hab ich recht?"

Er sah sie entsetzt an und richtete plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dunklen Gang hinter ihm zu.

Tigris war derweil lautlos vom Fensterbrett gesprungen und in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung gerannt um sich dort in einem Türeingang zu verstecken.

Als Sirius bemerkte dass die junge Frau verschwunden war, erreichten ihn endlich Saphiras und Joyce die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Tigris waren.

„Ach Merlin, ihr seid es nur."

„Und hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Joyce nervös Und Saphiras erreichte zeitgleich einen Gedankenruf von seiner Schwester: Ich bin hier. Keine Angst. Ich hab mich verwandelt, Joyce weiß halbwegs Bescheid, Sirius nicht. Ich halt mich hier versteckt und folge euch unauffällig zurück zum Turm. Ach ja und noch was Sirius ist ein Animagus, ein Grimm um genau zu sein.

Echt? Ist ja irre! Was ist mit Joyce, hat sie dein Empathensyndrom so verfrüht ausgelöst?

Ja, hat sie. Ihre Eltern sind vor einem Jahr gestorben, ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag und dann kamen noch die Rest der Bevölkerung von Hogwarts dazu. Warte mal, da kommt jemand. Von rechts!

Saphiras wandte sich fahrig nach rechts von wo er nun auch rasche Schritte hören konnte.

„Das ist Filch, der Hausmeister! Wir sollten aus dem Staub machen."

Die Schritte näherten sich schnell und mittlerweile hörte man auch ein das Flüstern von ihm.

„Lauf Mrs Norris, meine Kleine."

„Mit seiner kleinen kratzbürstigen Miezekatze, welche er erst vor kurzem aus dem See gerettet hat, folgt mir ich kenn einen Geheimgang.", flüsterte Sirius und zog Joyce und Saph mit sich in den linken Gang.

Und auch Tigris wagte sich endlich aus ihrem Versteck, hinter sich konnte sie die immer lauter werdenden Schritten von Filch hören und rannte nun fast den Dreien hinterher. Diese bogen gerade um eine Ecke und waren verschwunden, als sie selbst um diese bog und eine Sackgasse erblickte.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und Tigris suchte immer verzweifelter nach einem Schalter, der möglicherweise einen Geheimgang öffnete.

„Mrs Norris, da vorne um die Ecke, sonst können die kleinen Ratten nirgendwo hin sein."

Tigris konnte den Hausmeister schon um die Ecke kommen hören als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung begann sich wieder zu verwandeln, diesmal in ihre Animagusform, einen weißen Wolf. Dann verkroch sie sich in die dunkelste Ecke und wartete auf den Schrei des Hausmeisters der auch Sekunden später mit seiner Lampe in diese Ecke leuchtete und den Wolf erkannte.

„Ach es war nur ein Hund, ganz ruhig Mrs Norris. Komm, mal sehen ob wir sonst noch jemanden erwischen. Ich meine ich hätte vorhin in de Eingangshalle jemanden umher schleichen gehört.

Als sich die Laterne wieder entfernte verwandelte sich Tigris zurück in das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und atmete erleichtert aus.

So und wie zum Teufel komm ich jetzt zurück zum Turm?

Plötzlich fiel ihr die Eule ihres Bruders ein und kramte hastig ein Stück Pergament sowie einen Bleistift aus ihrer Tasche, trat an ein geöffnetes Fenster und schrieb hastig ein paar Worte auf.

„Hey Brüderchen,

Wo seid ihr so plötzlich hin verschwunden, ich konnte mich gerade so noch in den Wolf verwandeln, Filch hat mich für nen räudigen Köter gehalten und ist Merlin sei Dank an mir vorbei geschlurft. Schickst du mir mein Serum? Ich glaub ich finde die Nacht nicht mehr zurück. Ich muss morgen dringend jemanden bitten der mir das Schloss zeigt, mit möglichst vielen Geheimgängen.

Ich werd mir wohl hier irgendwo was zum schlafen suchen, ist mir auch ehrlich gesagt lieber, fernab von so vielen Gefühlen. Du kennst mich doch.

Gruß und Kuss,

Deine Tigi"

Dann pfiff sie nach Tigerauge, Saphiras Steinkauz. Der auch kurz darauf von einem Baum aufstieg und zu dem Fenster segelte.

„Hallo schöner Vogel, bring den hier schnell zu Saph", flüsterte sie und die Eule fiepte leise zurück.

Lächelnd schleuderte sie die Eule zurück in den Himmel und dieser flog einige Stockwerke nach oben.

Dann wandte sie sich um und wanderte den dunklen Gang entlang auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Couch, irgendwann schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, wozu war sie eigentlich eine Hexe? Und so suchte sie nach einem abgelegenen Raum in dem sie schlafen konnte.

Die Schuluhr läutete bereits 3 Uhr als die junge Frau endlich einen geeigneten Schlafplatz fand und sich ihr Lager zauberte. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen klopfte die Eule ihres Bruders an das kleine Fenster und sie ließ sie ein.

An deren Bein baumelte ein kleines Fläschchen.

Vorsichtig entkorkte Tigris den Flakon, tauchte einen Finger in die blaue, dickflüssige Substanz ein, malte damit einen Stern auf ihre Stirn und trank den Rest bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.

Kurz darauf fiel die Flasche zu Boden, zerbrach und Tigris schlief augenblicklich ein.

Während sie schlief wuchsen ihre schulterlangen Haare wurden wieder blond, ihre Haut erblasste und unter ihren Lidern verwandelten sich ihre dunkelgrünen Augen wieder in strahlend Blaue.

Knappe 4 Stunden später ließen sie lautes Stimmengewirr aus dem Schlaf schrecken, hastig ließ sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ihr Bettzeug sowie die zerbrochene Flasche, im Spiegelbild des Fensters versuchte sie noch ihre Haare ein wenig zu ordnen und strich anschließend die Schuluniform die sie vom gestrigen Tag noch trug glatt, oh ja sie musste sich dringend noch vor dem Unterricht frisch machen.

Vorsichtig spähte sie durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür hinaus und schloss sich einer Horde Mädchen an die offenbar gerade in die große Halle wollten.

Sie stiegen etliche Treppen hinunter, wieder hinauf und Tausende von Gängen entlang schließlich kamen sie endlich in der Eingangshalle an.

Wenige Minuten später eilte sie am Gryffindortisch entlang und ließ sich schließlich neben ihrem Bruder fallen der sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits!", wünschte sie den Maraudern, ihrem Bruder und Joyce die auch in der Nähe saß.

„Hast du in nem Heuhaufen geschlafen?", kam's feixend von ihrer rechten Seite.

„Ha ha ha. Wirklich sehr witzig. Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, warst du in der Zwischenzeit tot und hast dich wieder an die Luft gebuddelt? Mit den Augenringen kannst du jedem Untoten Konkurrenz machen.", antwortete sie ihm schnippisch.

„Nun ja was soll ich sagen, ich hab die halbe Nacht nach dir gesucht ebenso wie dein Bruder und Joyce! Leider mussten wir dann fliehen weil Filch hinter uns her war."

„Na dass tut mir aber Leid, vielleicht hast du ja trotzdem Lust mir Hogwarts und sämtliche Geheimgänge zu zeigen?"

„Welche Geheimgänge?"

„Nun du willst mir also weiß machen, dass ihr gestern Nacht, als ihr vor Filch geflohen seid, nicht durch einen Geheimgang entkommen seid, von dem mir mein Bruder berichtet hat? Und genauso das in einem solch alten Schloss keine Gänge existieren die bei Kriegen genutzt wurden um aus dem Schloss zu fliehen? Nun wie ich das sehe wird es ohnehin bald wieder Krieg geben, schließlich sammelt Voldemort bereits seine Truppen und was glaubst du wohl wie viele in Hogwarts über alle Gänge Bescheid wissen, richtig genau 6. Wer das kannst du dir sicher denken, und ich wette du willst auch nicht das ich dein anderes kleines Geheimnis sagen wir, Professor Slughorn verrate, oder?", sie grinste fies während sie diese lange Predigt in Sirius Ohr flüsterte und dieser weitete zum Schluss hin seine Augen.

„Woher ich das weiß, nun ich hab so meine Quellen…Also was sagst du dazu?"

„Nun, dann bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl. Was hältst du von gleich heute Nachmittag nach Verwandlung?"

„Sehr gut. Saph willst du auch Hogwarts sehen?", fragte Tigris ihren Bruder und dieser signalisierte ihr das er es bereits von James und Remus gezeigt bekommen würde.

„Okay, dann wäre das ja wenigstens geklärt. Ich frag mich wirklich warum du gegen Mom's Willen Geschichte abgelegt hast. Außerdem ist das Fach doch wahnsinnig interessant, was die ersten Hexen und Magierinnen so getrieben haben um ihre Macht zu vergrößern!", schwärmerisch erzählte sie von ihren Ahninnen.

Ihr Bruder unterdessen hielt ein Pergament hoch auf dem stand: „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los, seit sie in Beauxbatons war erzählt sie nur noch von den Magierinnen aus der alten Zeit die noch hohe Magie gewirkt haben" Darunter eine leidende Karikatur.

Die ganze Ecke um die Marauder fing an zu lachen und James meinte beiläufig.

„Nun wenn du auf unseren Binns so abfährst kannst du ihn gerne über die Koboldaufstände ausfragen. Wisst ihr er ist eines Tages vor seinem Kamin eingeschlafen und am nächsten Tag als Geist in seinen Unterricht gegangen, was natürlich so einige Damen ohnmächtig werden ließ, da er das Zimmer durch die Tafel betrat."

Und wieder hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

„Wir werden ja sehen ob er so langweilig ist wie ihr sagt. Saph, Joyce wir sehen uns später, Marauder."

Dann erhob sie sich und wollte gerade weg gehen drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Ach ja, wäre jemand von euch so nett, mir den Weg zum Turm zu weisen?"

Joyce lachte kurz auf. „Du passt tatsächlich zu Lisa-Terra und mir. Komm ich zeig's dir. Und von einem Rundgang mit Sirius kann ich dringend abraten. Beim letzten mal, genau genommen bei Lisa-Terra sie hat nämlich erst vor 3 Jahren an unsere Schule gewechselt, hat er sie gleich zu Anfang rapide angebaggert."

„Aber damals war er noch ein Frauenheld. Und ich weiß seid gestern Abend das er sich in ein Mädchen verknallt hat. Sie saß gestern Abend an einem Fenster im Mondschein irgendwo im Schloss UND sie hatte dunkelgrüne Augen.." sagte Tigris vielsagend und Joyce verstand, Tigris war diejenige, beziehungsweise ihr anderes Ich, welches nur Nachts zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich hab dich doch gestern Abend gefragt ob ich etwas für dich tun kann, ich weiß ich empfinde momentan die größten Schmerzen die ein Mensch überhaupt erleiden könnte, sag mir nur was kann ich tun das du nicht mehr wegen mir leidest? Ich hab von Saph erfahren das es gestern viel zu früh ausgebrochen ist, normalerweise erreicht es dich erst im Schlaf gegen Mitternacht, sowie die meisten magischen Ereignisse."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend neben einander her.

„Würde es helfen wenn ich Okklumentik erlernen würde?"

„Nein, meine Mutter hat es mal ausprobiert, es wurde nur noch schlimmer. So schlimm das ich Nasenbluten bekam und meine Tränen blutrot wurden. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, du musst Animagus werden, aber du darfst dich nicht eintragen lassen. Empathen sterben aus, was natürlich auch kein Wunder ist. Meine Mutter hat mich früher mal mit möglichst vielen von ihnen zusammen gebracht, im Kindergarten. Alle sind gestorben, nach und nach. Keiner erreichte das 30. Lebensjahr. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir das jetzt erzähle vielleicht weil ich dir schon so vertraue wie ich nur meiner Familie traue, oder weil ich einfach Mitgefühl empfinde, wo unsere Väter doch das gleiche Schicksal ereilte, vielleicht nicht die selbe Ursache aber doch das selbe Endergebnis.", traurig dachte Tigris an ihren Vater den sie schon sehr früh verloren hatte.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie endlich das Bild der fetten Dame erreichten.

„Und konntest du dir den Weg merken?"

„Nö."

„Ich sag's dir, in spätestens einer Woche kennst du dich hier genau so gut aus wie ich und findest die meisten Räume im Schlaf."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, ich bin nicht gerade ein Ass in Geographie. Wie lautet eigentlich das Passwort? Ich hab dich gestern akustisch nicht ganz verstanden."

„Lach nicht, Mausefalle!" , und das Bild klappte knarrend zur Seite.

„Beeil dich lieber in einer halben Stunde beginnt Wahrsagen und wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Keine Sorge in 10 Minuten steh ich wieder vor dir – und das Passwort ist wirklich bescheuert!"

Während Tigris sich umzog und frisch machte kamen nach und nach auch noch andere Schüler zurück um ihre Schulsachen zu holen die sie vor dem Frühstück noch einmal oben gelassen hatten. So kamen auch Sirius und James erneut in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in deren Schlafsaal und einem weiteren gescheiterten Versuch von James bei Evans zu landen, rund um Joyce nieder die noch einmal ihr Traumtagebuch durch las.

„Haben wir dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder mit den Ravenclaws Wahrsagen?", fragte James nach einer Weile das Mädchen neben sich.

„Yap. Lisa-Terra hat es auch wieder gewählt, aber nur weil es so einfach ist und ihren Notenspiegel aufbessert. Wo bleibt sie denn nur? Sie wollte schon vor 5 Minuten wieder vor mir stehen, ich schau besser mal nach ihr."

Schnell hastete sie die Treppen hinauf und stieß auf halbem Weg mit Tigris zusammen, beide schrieen als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinab kullerten und unten lachend liegen blieben.

Wie ein Knäuel lagen sie eine ganze Weile dort und die Marauder lachten mit den beiden.

„Wenn hahaha ihr wohl die Freundlichkeit besäßet würdet ihr uns jetzt aufhelfen, immerhin müssen wir in knapp –moment- 10 Minuten am anderen Ende des Schlosses sein!", panisch versuchte sich Joyce von Tigris zu befreien.

„Was? Verdammt!", Sirius und James waren jetzt auch erschrocken aufgesprungen packten die Mädchen und rannten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum etliche Treppen hinunter, quer durch das Schloss schlitterten durch einige feuchte Tunnel, rannten dann wieder etliche Stufen hinauf, nahmen noch einen dunklen Gang und stoppten schließlich 5 Minuten zu spät unter der Leiter zum Wahrsageraum. James kletterte als erster hinauf und klappte die Luke leise auf. Gebückt half er den beiden Mädchen hinauf und jagte sie dann unter den Tischen durch zu einem freien Tisch.

Sirius hingegen wollte gerade die Luke leise schließen, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. Professor Rosetta Trelawney wie man hörte hatte sie eine jüngere Schwester die gerade ihren Schulabschluss auf einer kleinen Zauberschule gemacht hatte, stand hinter ihm und sah in nun vorwurfsvoll an.

„Glauben sie nicht, ich wäre blind. Immerhin besitze ich das dritte Auge, ich habe gesehen, dass sie zu spät kommen werden. Ebenso wie sie Mr. Potter.", mit dem gleichen Blick wandte sich die Professorin an den anderen jungen Mann der seinen Kumpel gerade empört ansah. Ich habe auch die beiden jungen Damen hereinschleichen sehen, Kyralia und …wie war noch gleich ihr Name, Lillhington, richtig? Das wird ihrer Mutter gar nicht gefallen,…. Also sie vier, nachsitzen am besten gleich heute Abend, 8 Uhr hier oben und seid pünktlich!"

„Mach dir nichts draus, bisher verging kein erster Schultag ohne Strafarbeit.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Mr. Black, hören sie auf mit ihrer Tischnachbarin zu flirten, sagen sie ihr lieber was sie die letzte Nacht geträumt haben, und sie Miss Lillhington versuchen das anhand dieses Traumlexikons zu deuten. Und auch an alle anderen diskutieren sie ihre Träume mit ihren Partnern."

„Ja, Professor!"

„Also, Mr. Black. Erzählen sie mir ihren Traum von dieser halben Nacht, die andere Hälfte haben sie ja nach mir gesucht.", äffte Tigris den Professor in derselben Tonlage nach und Sirius kicherte leise.

„Also, ich muss ehrlich zugeben dass ich die Nacht gar nicht geträumt habe, oder mich zumindest nicht dran erinnere. Aber da du ein Mädchen bist kannst du mir doch bestimmt einen Tipp geben. Ich hab nämlich im 5. Stock gestern Nacht ein braunhaariges Mädchen im Mondschein am Fenster sitzen sehen, sie sah so schön aus. Ich versteh das nicht, ich habe zuvor noch nie so empfunden. Ich weiß sie geht an unsere Schule, Gryffindor ich hab das Schulabzeichen gesehen. Entweder ich habe mich in einen Geist verliebt, oder es war eine Halluzination.

Sie hat einmal etwas gesagt wie du bist ein Hund, oder so was in der Richtung."

„Und du willst mir was damit sagen? Das ich dir helfen soll diese junge Frau zu finden, oder willst du einfach nur meine Meinung hören?"

„Nun, beides?"

„Meine Meinung, wenn du sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hast, und in Gryffindor ist, müsstest du sie doch normalerweise kennen, oder?", im selben Moment dachte sie. Oh Gott, warum musste er gerade mich das fragen. Mich die er gesehen hat, was soll ich ihm den erzählen, ich kann ihm aber keine Hoffnungen machen, oder?

„Wenn du sie das erste Mal in der Nacht gesehen hast, vielleicht sollest du sie nicht länger am Tag suchen? Such sie doch morgen Nacht, im Schloss, vielleicht sitzt sie wieder an einem Fenster?" Verdammt, was mach ich da eigentlich?

Ohne es zu merken nahte das Ende der 3. Stunde Wahrsagen und Professor Trelawney verkündete ihnen gerade noch die Hausaufgabe: Traumtagebuch mit Bedeutung führen plus Aufsatz über Albträume. Und sie Mr. Black, Potter, Misses Kyralia und Lillhington heute Abend 8 Uhr."

„Komm schon, Tig. Wir müssen in den zweiten Stock, dein Lieblingsfach wartet.", drängte James.

„Ha ha ha. Ich lach mich tot."

Geschichte der Zauberei stellte sich unter der Leitung von Professor Binns als dermaßen langweilig heraus, sodass Tigris in dieser Stunde ihren Schlaf nachholte, ebenso wie etliche andere.

Lily Evans hörte ihm jedoch aufmerksam zu, eine Musterschülerin schlechthin, und schrieb endlose Romane. Und auch ihre beste Freundin Saraneth, die Älteste und wahnsinnig schüchterne Schwester von Esmeralda Orubin folgte gespannt dem Unterricht.

Professor Binns erzählte nämlich gerade von den Gründern von Hogwarts und deren Zusammenhang mit dem damaligen Krieg zwischen den Riesen und den Graskobolden.

Ein unheimlich langweiliges Thema, was wohl auch die Marauder so empfanden und so unterhielten sich die 4 in der letzten Reihe gedämpft und kicherten immer mal wieder verhalten.

Saphiras der neben James saß, starrte verträumt summend in die Luft und malte sich gerade das Läuten der Schulglocken aus, als er von der rechten Seite angestoßen wurde. Erschrocken richtete er sein Augenpaar auf James der mit einem Finger auf Sirius auf dessen anderen Seite deutete.

„Hey Saph! Wir haben einen Streich geplant, bist du dabei?", zischte er ihm zu und fand seine Bestätigung in dem Glitzern von Saphiras Augen.

„Okay, vor dem Mittagessen, in der Eingangshalle. Warte dort auf uns, wir bereiten alles vor."

Durch das Läuten der Schulglocke schreckte Tigris aus ihrem Schlaf auf und begann hastig ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Anschließend hastete sie hinter Joyce her, welche ebenfalls einer braunhaarigen jungen Frau hinterher rannte.

„Terra! Warte, doch mal!"

Diese wandte sich grinsend um und umarmte Joyce.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, wo habt ihr euch nur herumgetrieben. In Wahrsagen ging die Alte ja ganz schön ab, gleich am ersten Tag Nachsitzen und hey, da ist ja unsere Neue!", schwafelte Lisa-Terra ohne Luft zu holen.

„Hey, ich muss sagen, dich habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", nuschelte Tigris nach Atem ringend und stützte sich auf ihre Knie.

„Psst, du solltest ihr von deinem Geheimnis erzählen…", wisperte ihr Joyce ins Ohr.

„Was flüstert ihr den da? Egal, sagt mal was haltet ihr von Jens Goldstein, ist er nicht unheimlich süß?"

„Lisa, ich muss dich demnächst mal unter 4 Augen sprechen, können wir uns sagen wir morgen kurz treffen? Sagen wir nach dem Frühstück? In der Eingangshalle?"

„Klar, um was geht es denn?"

„Gut wenn das nun geklärt ist, wenn du mich fragst ist Jens schon nicht schlecht, aber eben nicht mein Typ. Aber für dich ist der ganz in Ordnung. Kommt lasst uns zum Mittagsessen gehen, sonst ist wieder alles weg.", meinte Joyce grinsend.

Inzwischen hatten die Rumtreiber den Zwilling in der Eingangshalle erreicht und berichteten ihm von ihrem Plan.

„Also Pete, du hältst wie immer Wache, Saph du merkst dir den Zauberspruch, Moony, Sirius und ich übernehmen den Rest. Also, wir verzaubern jeden der diese Treppe dort oben herunter kommt, alles klar? Gut, dann los. Alle auf ihre Posten.", kündigte James verschwörerisch an und begab sich dann hinter eine Säule im hinteren Bereich der Halle und wartete auf sein erstes Opfer welches auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Sniefelus Snape schlurfte die Stufen von den Kerkern herauf und zog auch prompt eine Gewitterwolke hinter sich her die beständig regnete, donnerte und blitzte.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war er durchnässt und stampfte mit grimmigen Blicken zur großen Halle hinüber, registrierte zuvor jedoch noch James aus den Augenwinkeln.

Dann stürmte eine ganze Horde Mädchen die Treppen hinunter und stoben kreischend auseinander als sie ebenfalls nach wenigen Sekunden patschnass wurden und die kleinen Wolken sie immer weiter verfolgten.

Die Marauder lachten sich in der Zwischenzeit dermaßen schlapp, dass sie beinahe die Gryffindordamen und Lisa-Terra verpasst hätten, die soeben das Verhalten der Mädchen in der Eingangshalle bemerkten und sich darüber lustig machten.

„Tja, wieder einmal ein Streich unserer lieben Marauder. Sieh mal hinter der Säule ist James, dort hinter dem Wasserspeier versteckt sich Peter. Oh, und Remus turnt da hinter der Rüstung rum, wir sollten sie besser im Auge behalten. Könnt ihr Sirius sehen?", ermittelte Joyce gerade als sie von hinten getroffen wurde und nun ebenfalls eine Wolke verfolgte und wie ein begossener Pudel aussah und lautes Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen nach zog.

„Ha ha ha. Lacht ihr nur, euch erwischt es auch noch.", ihr Jähzorn drohte mal wieder durch zu kommen und so bemühten sich die beiden anderen ihr Lachen einzudämmen, was ihnen auch relativ schnell gelang da sie nun auch dunkle Wolken hinter sich herzogen.

„Denkt ihr was ich denke, die verdienen dringend ne Abreibung. Was haltet ihr von rosa Farbe?", fragte Tigris.

„Das ist fies. Sirius liebt seine schwarzen, langen Haare.", erwiderte Lisa.

„Dann hat er dringend eine neue Frisur nötig. Oder was sagt ihr?", grinste nun Joyce und schlich sich leise an James heran, der noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, das er bereits entdeckt wurde.

„Psst, Lisa! Saph ist auch dabei, übernimmst du Rem und Pete? Ich such die anderen beiden.", wisperte Tig leise.

„Ja, bis gleich.", langsam schlich sich die Brünette an Peter heran und setzte ihn mit einem Pertrifikus Totalus außer Gefecht, streckte diesem die Zunge raus und huschte dann weiter.

So dann wollen wir mal, wo würde sich mein Brüderlein verstecken, richtig in einer dunklen Ecke. Aha, da ist er, ja!

Vorsichtig zog Tigris ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf den Eingang zu den Kerkern, in dem sich ein Schatten regte und immer wieder einen Zauber abschoss.

Leise flüsterte sie die magischen Worte und wenige Sekunden später lag ihr Bruder unsichtbar in eben dieser Ecke.

Zufrieden wandte sie sich um und entdeckte nun endlich Black, welcher sie geradewegs ansah.

„Rache ist babyrosasüß!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und verzauberte seine Haare, erst als er entsetzt in sein Haar griff und eine rosa Strähne vor seine Augen zerrte, erstarrte er vor Schreck und hörte im gleichen Moment von der anderen Seite der Halle einen Schrei von James und Remus, welche beide mit strahlend pinken Ikonhaarschnitten aus ihren Verstecken hervor traten.

Zufrieden lächelnd traten Lisa-Terra, Joyce und Tigris aufeinander zu.

„Diesmal ward ihr aber schrecklich einfallslos. Kommt Mädels, ich hab Hunger!", sagte Joyce und zog ihre beiden Freundinnen mit sich.

Lachend rannten sie von den Jungs davon und in die Halle, gefolgt von den jungen Männern die mit ihren pinken Haaren richtig sexy aussahen und auch gleich schallendes Gelächter in der ganzen großen Halle auslösten.


	2. Chapter 2

Unterdessen hatte sich Tigris verlaufen und langsam begannen sie die vielen verschiedenen Gefühle im Schloss zu übermannen, erschöpft ließ sie sich irgendwo im Schloss, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo genau sie sich gerade befand, auf einem Fensterbrett nieder. Während sie versuchte die Gefühle aus ihrem Kopf zu bannen stieg der Mond immer höher und ohne es zu bemerken verdunkelten sich ihre Haare zu einem tiefen braunschwarz, wie immer in der Nacht, wenn das Serum nachließ. Wenn sie einen Spiegel bei sich gehabt hätte, hätte sie eine Brünette mit dunkelgrünen Augen und honigfarbener Haut darin gesehen. Doch der Spiegel lag dort wo ihr einziger Halt in diesen Nächten auch war, zuhause bei ihrer Familie.

Wenige Gänge von ihr entfernt suchte Sirius noch immer nach der Blonden mit den strahlend blauen Augen und wäre fast an dem Gang vorbei gerannt, hätte er nicht den Schatten gesehen, welcher sich auf dem Boden abzeichnete.

Leise schlich er näher und erblickte das schönste was er je gesehen hatte.

Ein Mädchen saß selbstvergessen auf einem Fensterbrett im 5. Stock und blickte an die Decke bis sie seine Blicke bemerkte und ihn ansah.

„Hey… Ich- Ich steh noch nicht lange hier und schau dich an, ich schwöre ich hab ganz bestimmt nicht gestarrt. Ich hab dich noch nie hier in Hogwarts gesehen. Wie ist dein Name?", stotternd war Sirius an ihre Seite getreten.

Tigris schnupperte kurz in der Luft. „Du bist ein Hund, hab ich recht?"

Er sah sie entsetzt an und richtete plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dunklen Gang hinter ihm zu.

Tigris war derweil lautlos vom Fensterbrett gesprungen und in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung gerannt um sich dort in einem Türeingang zu verstecken.

Als Sirius bemerkte dass die junge Frau verschwunden war, erreichten ihn endlich Saphiras und Joyce die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Tigris waren.

„Ach Gott, ihr seid es nur."

„Und hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Joyce nervös Und Saphiras erreichte zeitgleich einen Gedankenruf von seiner Schwester: Ich bin hier. Keine Angst. Ich hab mich verwandelt, Joyce weiß halbwegs Bescheid, Sirius nicht. Ich halt mich hier versteckt und folge euch unauffällig zurück zum Turm. Ach ja und noch was Sirius ist ein Animagus, ein Grimm um genau zu sein.

Echt? Ist ja irre! Was ist mit Joyce, hat sie dein Empathensyndrom so verfrüht ausgelöst?

Ja, hat sie. Ihre Eltern sind vor einem Jahr gestorben, ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag und dann kamen noch der Rest der Bevölkerung von Hogwarts dazu. Warte mal, da kommt jemand. Von rechts!

Saphiras wandte sich fahrig nach rechts von wo er nun auch rasche Schritte hören konnte.

„Das ist Filch, der Hausmeister! Wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen."

Die Schritte näherten sich schnell und mittlerweile hörte man auch das Flüstern von ihm.

„Lauf Mrs Norris, meine Kleine."

„Mit seiner kleinen kratzbürstigen Miezekatze, welche er erst vor kurzem aus dem See gefischt hat, folgt mir ich kenn einen Geheimgang.", flüsterte Sirius und zog Joyce und Saph mit sich in den linken Gang.

Und auch Tigris wagte sich endlich aus ihrem Versteck, hinter sich konnte sie die immer lauter werdenden Schritten von Filch hören und rannte nun fast den Dreien hinterher. Diese bogen gerade um eine Ecke und waren verschwunden, als sie selbst um diese bog und eine Sackgasse erblickte.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und Tigris suchte immer verzweifelter nach einem Schalter, der möglicherweise einen Geheimgang öffnete.

„Mrs Norris, da vorne um die Ecke, sonst können die kleinen Ratten nirgendwo hin sein."

Tigris konnte den Hausmeister schon um die Ecke kommen hören als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung begann sich wieder zu verwandeln, diesmal in ihre Animagusform, einen weißen Wolf. Dann verkroch sie sich in die dunkelste Ecke und wartete auf den Schrei des Hausmeisters der auch Sekunden später mit seiner Lampe in diese Ecke leuchtete und den Wolf erkannte.

„Ach es war nur ein Hund, ganz ruhig Mrs Norris. Komm, mal sehen ob wir sonst noch jemanden erwischen. Ich meine ich hätte vorhin in de Eingangshalle jemanden umher schleichen gehört.

Als sich die Laterne wieder entfernte verwandelte sich Tigris zurück in das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und atmete erleichtert aus.

So und wie zum Teufel komm ich jetzt zurück zum Turm?

Plötzlich fiel ihr die Eule ihres Bruders ein und kramte hastig ein Stück Pergament sowie einen Bleistift aus ihrer Tasche, trat an ein geöffnetes Fenster und schrieb hastig ein paar Worte auf.

„Hey Brüderchen,

Wo seid ihr so plötzlich hin verschwunden, ich konnte mich gerade so noch in den Wolf verwandeln, Filch hat mich für nen räudigen Köter gehalten und ist gott sei Dank an mir vorbei geschlurft. Schickst du mir mein Serum? Ich glaub ich finde die Nacht nicht mehr zurück. Ich muss morgen dringend jemanden bitten der mir das Schloss zeigt, mit möglichst vielen Geheimgängen.

Ich werd mir wohl hier irgendwo was zum schlafen suchen, ist mir auch ehrlich gesagt lieber, fernab von so vielen Gefühlen. Du kennst mich doch.

Gruß und Kuss,

Deine Tigi"

Dann pfiff sie nach Tigerauge, Saphiras Steinkauz. Der auch kurz darauf von einem Baum aufstieg und zu dem Fenster segelte.

„Hallo schöner Vogel, bring den hier schnell zu Saph", flüsterte sie und die Eule fiepte leise zurück.

Lächelnd schleuderte sie die Eule zurück in den Himmel und dieser flog einige Stockwerke nach oben.

Dann wandte sie sich um und wanderte den dunklen Gang entlang auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Couch, irgendwann schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, wozu war sie eigentlich eine Hexe? Und so suchte sie nach einem abgelegenen Raum in dem sie schlafen konnte.

Die Schuluhr läutete bereits 3 Uhr als die junge Frau endlich einen geeigneten Schlafplatz fand und sich ihr Lager zauberte. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen klopfte die Eule ihres Bruders an das kleine Fenster und sie ließ sie ein.

An deren Bein baumelte ein kleines Fläschchen.

Vorsichtig entkorkte Tigris den Flakon, tauchte einen Finger in die blaue, dickflüssige Substanz ein, malte damit einen Stern auf ihre Stirn und trank den Rest bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.

Kurz darauf fiel die Flasche zu Boden, zerbrach und Tigris schlief augenblicklich ein.

Während sie schlief wuchsen ihre schulterlangen Haare wurden wieder blond, ihre Haut erblasste und unter ihren Lidern verwandelten sich ihre dunkelgrünen Augen wieder in strahlend Blaue.

Knappe 4 Stunden später ließen sie lautes Stimmengewirr aus dem Schlaf schrecken, hastig ließ sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ihr Bettzeug sowie die zerbrochene Flasche, im Spiegelbild des Fensters versuchte sie noch ihre Haare ein wenig zu ordnen und strich anschließend die Schuluniform die sie vom gestrigen Tag noch trug glatt, oh ja sie musste sich dringend noch vor dem Unterricht waschen.

Vorsichtig spähte sie durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür hinaus und schloss sich einer Horde Mädchen an die offenbar gerade in die große Halle wollten.

Sie stiegen etliche Treppen hinunter, wieder hinauf und Tausende von Gängen entlang schließlich kamen sie endlich in der Eingangshalle an.

Wenige Minuten später eilte sie am Gryffindortisch entlang und ließ sich schließlich neben ihrem Bruder fallen der sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits!", wünschte sie den Maraudern, ihrem Bruder und Joyce die auch in der Nähe saß.

„Hast du in nem Heuhaufen geschlafen?", kam's feixend von ihrer rechten Seite.

„Ha ha ha. Wirklich sehr witzig. Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, warst du in der Zwischenzeit tot und hast dich wieder an die Luft gebuddelt? Mit den Augenringen kannst du jedem Untoten Konkurrenz machen.", antwortete sie ihm schnippisch.

„Nun ja was soll ich sagen, ich hab die halbe Nacht nach dir gesucht ebenso wie dein Bruder und Joyce! Leider mussten wir dann fliehen weil Filch hinter uns her war."

„Na dass tut mir aber Leid, vielleicht hast du ja trotzdem Lust mir Hogwarts und sämtliche Geheimgänge zu zeigen?"

„Welche Geheimgänge?"

„Nun du willst mir also weiß machen, dass ihr gestern Nacht, als ihr vor Filch geflohen seid, nicht durch einen Geheimgang entkommen seid, von dem mir mein Bruder berichtet hat? Und genauso das in einem solch altem Schloss keine Gänge existieren die bei Kriegen genutzt wurden um aus dem Schloss zu fliehen? Nun wie ich das sehe wird es ohnehin bald wieder Krieg geben, schließlich sammelt Voldemort bereits seine Truppen und was glaubst du wohl wie viele in Hogwarts über alle Gänge Bescheid wissen, richtig genau 6. Wer das kannst du dir sicher denken, und ich wette du willst auch nicht das ich dein kleines Geheimnis sagen wir, Professor Slughorn verrate, oder?", sie grinste fies während sie diese lange Predigt in Sirius Ohr flüsterte und dieser weitete zum Schluss hin seine Augen.

„Woher ich das weiß, nun ich hab so meine Quellen…Also was sagst du?"

„Nun, dann bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl. Was hältst du von gleich heute Nachmittag nach Verwandlung?"

„Sehr gut. Saph willst du auch Hogwarts sehen?", fragte Tigris ihren Bruder und dieser signalisierte ihr das er es bereits von James und Remus gezeigt bekommen würde.

„Okay, ich frag mich wirklich warum du gegen Mom's Willen Geschichte abgelegt hast. Außerdem ist das Fach doch wahnsinnig interessant, was die ersten Hexen und Magierinnen so getrieben haben um ihre Macht zu vergrößern!", schwärmerisch erzählte sie von ihren Ahninnen.

Ihr Bruder unterdessen hielt ein Pergament hoch auf dem stand: „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los, seit sie in Beauxbatons war erzählt sie nur noch von den Magierinnen aus der alten Zeit die noch hohe Magie gewirkt haben."

Die ganze Ecke um die Marauder fing an zu lachen und James meinte beiläufig.

„Nun wenn du auf unseren Binns so abfährst kannst du ihn gerne über die Koboldaufstände ausfragen. Wisst ihr er ist eines Tages vor seinem Kamin eingeschlafen und am nächsten Tag als Geist in seinen Unterricht gegangen, was natürlich so einige Damen ohnmächtig werden ließ, da er das Zimmer durch die Tafel betrat."

Und wieder hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

„Wir werden ja sehen ob er so langweilig ist wie ihr sagt. Saph, Joyce wir sehen uns später, Marauder."

Dann erhob sie sich und wollte gerade weg gehen drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Ach ja, wäre jemand von euch so nett, mir den Weg zum Turm zu weisen?"

Joyce lachte kurz auf. „Du passt tatsächlich zu Lisa-Terra und mir. Komm ich zeig's dir. Und von einem Rundgang mit Sirius kann ich dringend abraten. Beim letzten mal, genau genommen bei Lisa-Terra sie hat nämlich erst vor 3 Jahren an unsere Schule gewechselt, hat er sie gleich zu Anfang rapide angebaggert."

„Aber damals war er noch ein Frauenheld. Und ich weiß seid gestern Abend das er sich in ein Mädchen verknallt hat. Sie saß gestern Abend an einem Fenster im Mondschein irgendwo im Schloss sie hatte dunkelgrüne Augen.." sagte Tigris vielsagend und Joyce verstand, Tigris war diejenige, beziehungsweise ihr anderes Ich, welches nur Nachts zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich hab dich doch gestern Abend gefragt ob ich etwas für dich tun kann, ich weiß ich empfinde momentan die größten Schmerzen die ein Mensch überhaupt erleiden könnte, sag mir nur was kann ich tun das du nicht mehr wegen mir leidest? Ich hab von Saph erfahren das es gestern viel zu früh ausgebrochen ist, normalerweise erreicht es dich erst im Schlaf gegen Mitternacht, sowie die meisten magischen Ereignisse."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend neben einander her.

„Würde es helfen wenn ich Okklumentik erlernen würde?"

„Nein, meine Mutter hat es mal ausprobiert, es wurde nur noch schlimmer. So schlimm das ich Nasenbluten bekam und meine Tränen blutrot wurden. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, du musst Animagus werden, aber du darfst dich nicht eintragen lassen. Empathen sterben aus, was natürlich auch kein Wunder ist. Meine Mutter hat mich früher mal mit möglichst vielen von ihnen zusammen gebracht, im Kindergarten. Alle sind gestorben, nach und nach. Keiner erreichte das 30. Lebensjahr. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir das jetzt erzähle vielleicht weil ich dir schon so vertraue wie ich nur meiner Familie traue, oder weil ich einfach Mitgefühl empfinde, wo unsere Väter doch das gleiche Schicksal ereilte, vielleicht nicht die selbe Ursache aber doch das selbe Endergebnis.", traurig dacht Tigris an ihren Vater den sie schon sehr früh verloren hatte.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie endlich das Bild der fetten Dame erreichten.

„Und konntest du dir den Weg merken?"

„Nö."

„Ich sag's dir, in spätestens einer Woche kennst du dich hier genau so gut aus wie ich und findest die meisten Räume im Schlaf."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, ich bin nicht gerade ein Ass in Geographie. Wie lautet eigentlich das Passwort? Ich hab dich gestern akustisch nicht ganz verstanden."

„Lach nicht, Mausefalle!" , und das Bild klappte knarrend zur Seite.

„Beeil dich lieber in einer halben Stunde beginnt Wahrsagen und wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Keine Sorge in 10 Minuten steh ich wieder vor dir – und das Passwort ist wirklich bescheuert!"

Während Tigris sich umzog und frisch machte kamen nach und nach auch noch andere Schüler zurück um ihre Schulsachen zu holen die sie vor dem Frühstück noch einmal oben gelassen hatten. So kamen auch Sirius und James erneut in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in deren Schlafsaal und einem weiteren gescheiterten Versuch von James bei Evans zu landen, rund um Joyce nieder die noch einmal ihr Traumtagebuch durch las.

„Haben wir dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder mit den Ravenclaws Wahrsagen?", fragte James nach einer Weile das Mädchen neben sich.

„Yap. Lisa-Terra hat es auch wieder gewählt, aber nur weil es so einfach ist und ihren Notenspiegel aufbessert."

„Wo bleibt sie denn nur? Sie wollte schon vor 5 Minuten wieder vor mir stehen, ich schau besser mal nach ihr."

Schnell hastete sie die Treppen hinauf und stieß auf halbem Weg mit ihr zusammen, beide schrieen als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinab kullerten und unten lachend liegen blieben.

Wie ein Knäuel lagen sie eine Weile dort und die Marauder lachten mit den beiden.

„Wenn hahaha ihr wohl die Freundlichkeit besäßet würdet ihr uns jetzt aufhelfen, immerhin müssen wir in knapp –moment- 10 Minuten am anderen Ende des Schlosses sein!", panisch versuchte sich Joyce von Tigris zu befreien.

„Was? Verdammt!", Sirius und James waren jetzt auch erschrocken aufgesprungen packten die Mädchen und rannten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum etliche Treppen hinunter, quer durch das Schloss schlitterten durch einige feuchte Tunnel, rannten dann wieder etliche Stufen hinauf, nahmen noch einen dunklen Gang und stoppten schließlich 5 Minuten zu spät unter der Leiter zum Wahrsageraum. James kletterte als erster hinauf und klappte die Luke leise auf. Gebückt half er den beiden Mädchen hinauf und jagte sie dann unter den Tischen durch zu einem freien Tisch.

Sirius hingegen wollte gerade die Luke leise schließen, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. Professor Rosetta Trelawney wie man hörte hatte sie eine jüngere Schwester die gerade ihren Schulabschluss auf einer kleinen Zauberschule gemacht hatte, stand hinter ihm und sah in nun vorwurfsvoll.

„Glauben sie nicht, ich wäre blind. Immerhin besitze ich das dritte Auge, ich habe gesehen, dass sie zu spät kommen werden. Ebenso wie sie Mr. Potter.", mit dem gleichen Blick wandte sich die Professorin an den anderen jungen Mann der seinen Kumpel gerade empört ansah. Ich habe auch die beiden jungen Damen, Kyralia und …wie war noch gleich ihr Name, Lillhington, richtig? Das wird ihrer Mutter gar nicht gefallen, hereinschleichen sehen. Also sie vier, nachsitzen am besten gleich heute Abend, 8 Uhr hier oben und seid pünktlich!"

„Mach dir nichts draus, bisher verging kein erster Schultag ohne Strafarbeit.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Mr. Black, hören sie auf mit ihrer Tischnachbarin zu flirten, sagen sie ihr lieber was sie die letzte Nacht geträumt haben, und sie Miss Lillhington versuchen das anhand dieses Traumlexikons zu deuten. Und auch an alle anderen diskutieren sie ihre Träume mit ihren Partnern."

„Ja, Professor!"

„Also, Mr. Black. Erzählen sie mir ihren Traum von dieser halben Nacht, die andere Hälfte haben sie ja nach mir gesucht.", äffte Tigris den Professor in derselben Tonlage nach und Sirius begann leise zu lachen.

„Also, ich muss ehrlich zugeben dass ich die Nacht gar nicht geträumt habe, oder mich zumindest nicht dran erinnere. Aber da du ein Mädchen bist kannst du mir doch bestimmt einen Tipp geben. Ich hab nämlich im 5. Stock gestern Nacht ein braunhaariges Mädchen im Mondschein im Fenster sitzen sehen, sie sah so schön aus. Ich versteh das nicht, ich habe zuvor noch nie so empfunden. Ich weiß sie geht an unsere Schule, Gryffindor ich hab das Schulabzeichen gesehen. Entweder ich habe mich in einen Geist verliebt, oder es war eine Halluzination.

Sie hat einmal etwas gesagt wie du bist ein Hund, oder so was in der Richtung."

„Und du willst mir was damit sagen? Das ich dir helfen soll diese junge Frau zu finden, oder willst du einfach nur meine Meinung hören?"

„Nun, beides?"

„Meine Meinung, wenn du sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hast, und in Gryffindor ist, müsstest du sie doch normalerweise kennen, oder?", im selben Moment dachte sie. Oh Gott, warum musste er gerade mich das fragen. Mich die er gesehen hat, was soll ich ihm den erzählen, ich kann ihm aber keine Hoffnungen machen, oder?

„Wenn du sie das erste Mal in der Nacht gesehen hast, vielleicht sollest du sie nicht länger in am Tag suchen? Such sie doch morgen Nacht, im Schloss, vielleicht sitzt sie wieder an einem Fenster?" Verdammt, was mach ich da eigentlich?

Ohne es zu merken nahte das Ende der 3. Stunde Wahrsagen und Professor Trelawney verkündete ihnen gerade noch die Hausaufgabe: Traumtagebuch mit Bedeutung führen plus Aufsatz über Albträume. Und sie Mr. Black, Potter, Misses Kyralia und Lillhington heute Abend 8 Uhr."

„Komm schon, Tig. Wir müssen in den zweiten Stock, dein Lieblingsfach wartet."

„Ha ha ha. Ich lach mich tot."

Geschichte der Zauberei stellte sich unter der Leitung von Professor Binns als dermaßen langweilig heraus, sodass Tigris in dieser Stunde ihren Schlaf nachholte, ebenso wie etliche andere.

Lily Evans hörte ihm jedoch aufmerksam zu, eine Musterschülerin schlechthin, und schrieb endlose Romane. Und auch ihre beste Freundin Saraneth, die Älteste und wahnsinnig schüchterne Schwester von Esmeralda Orubin folgte gespannt dem Unterricht.

Professor Binns erzählte nämlich gerade von den Gründern von Hogwarts und deren Zusammenhang mit dem damaligen Krieg zwischen den Riesen und den Graskobolden.

Ein unheimlich langweiliges Thema, was wohl auch die Marauder so empfanden und so unterhielten sich die 4 in der letzten Reihe gedämpft und kicherten immer mal wieder verhalten.

Saphiras der neben James saß, starrte verträumt summend in die Luft und malte sich gerade das Läuten der Schulglocken aus, als er von der rechten Seite angestoßen wurde. Erschrocken richtete er sein Augenpaar auf James der mit einem Finger auf Sirius auf dessen anderen Seite deutete.

„Hey Saph! Wir haben einen Streich geplant, bist du dabei?", zischte er ihm zu und fand seine Bestätigung in dem Glitzern von Saphiras Augen.

„Okay, vor dem Mittagessen, in der Eingangshalle. Warte dort auf uns, wir bereiten alles vor."

Durch das Läuten der Schulglocke schreckte Tigris aus ihrem Schlaf auf und begann hastig ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Anschließend hastete sie hinter Joyce her, welche ebenfalls einer braunhaarigen jungen Frau hinterher rannte.

„Terra! Warte, doch mal!"

Diese wandte sich grinsend um und umarmte Joyce.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, wo habt ihr euch nur herumgetrieben. In Wahrsagen ging die Alte ja ganz schön ab, gleich am ersten Tag Nachsitzen und hey, da ist ja unsere Neue!", schwafelte Lisa-Terra ohne Luft zu holen.

„Hey, ich muss sagen, dich habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", nuschelte Tigris nach Atem ringend und stützte sich auf ihre Knie.

„Psst, du solltest ihr von deinem Geheimnis erzählen…", wisperte ihr Joyce ins Ohr.

„Was flüstert ihr den da? Egal, sagt mal was haltet ihr von Jens Goldstein, ist er nicht unheimlich süß?"

„Lisa, ich muss dich demnächst mal unter 4 Augen sprechen, können wir uns sagen wir morgen kurz treffen? Sagen wir nach dem Frühstück? In der Eingangshalle?"

„Klar, um was geht es denn?"

„Gut wenn das nun geklärt ist, wenn du mich fragst ist Jens schon nicht schlecht, aber eben nicht mein Typ. Aber für dich ist der ganz in Ordnung. Kommt lasst uns zum Mittagsessen gehen, sonst ist wieder alles weg.", meinte Joyce grinsend.

Inzwischen hatten die Rumtreiber den Zwilling in der Eingangshalle erreicht und berichteten ihm von ihrem Plan.

„Also Pete, du hältst wie immer Wache, Saph du merkst dir den Zauberspruch, Moony, Sirius und ich übernehmen den Rest. Also, wir verzaubern jeden der diese Treppe dort oben herunter kommt, alles klar? Gut, dann los. Alle auf ihre Posten.", kündigte James verschwörerisch an und begab sich dann hinter eine Säule im hinteren Bereich der Halle und wartete auf sein erstes Opfer welches auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Sniefelus Snape schlurfte die Stufen von den Kerkern herauf und zog auch prompt eine Gewitterwolke hinter sich her die beständig regnete, donnerte und blitzte.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war er durchnässt und stampfte mit grimmigen Blicken zur großen Halle hinüber, registrierte zuvor jedoch noch James aus den Augenwinkeln.

Dann stürmte eine ganze Horde Mädchen die Treppen hinunter und stoben kreischend auseinander als sie ebenfalls nach wenigen Sekunden patschnass wurden und die kleinen Wolken sie immer weiter verfolgten.

Die Marauder lachten sich in der Zwischenzeit dermaßen schlapp, dass sie beinahe die Gryffindordamen und Lisa-Terra verpasst hätten, die soeben das Verhalten der Mädchen in der Eingangshalle bemerkten und sich darüber lustig machten.

„Tja, wieder einmal ein Streich unserer lieben Marauder. Sieh mal hinter der Säule ist James, dort hinter dem Wasserspeier versteckt sich Peter. Oh, und Remus turnt da hinter der Rüstung rum, wir sollten sie besser im Auge behalten. Könnt ihr Sirius sehen?", ermittelte Joyce gerade als sie von hinten getroffen wurde und nun ebenfalls eine Wolke verfolgte und wie ein begossener Pudel aussah und lautes Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen nach zog.

„Ha ha ha. Lacht ihr nur, euch erwischt es auch noch.", ihr Jähzorn drohte mal wieder durch zu kommen und so bemühten sich die beiden anderen ihr Lachen einzudämmen, was ihnen auch relativ schnell gelang da sie nun auch dunkle Wolken hinter sich herzogen.

„Denkt ihr was ich denke, die verdienen dringend ne Abreibung. Was haltet ihr von rosa Farbe?", fragte Tigris.

„Das ist fies. Sirius liebt seine schwarzen, langen Haare.", erwiderte Lisa.

„Dann hat er dringend eine neue Frisur nötig. Oder was sagt ihr?", grinste nun Joyce und schlich sich leise an James heran, der noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, das er bereits entdeckt wurde.

„Psst, Lisa! Saph ist auch dabei, übernimmst du Rem und Pete? Ich such die anderen beiden.", wisperte Tig leise.

„Ja, bis gleich.", langsam schlich sich die Brünette an Peter heran und setzte ihn mit einem Pertrifikus Totalus außer Gefecht, streckte diesem die Zunge raus und huschte dann weiter.

So dann wollen wir mal, wo würde sich mein Brüderlein verstecken, richtig in einer dunklen Ecke. Aha, da ist er, ja!

Vorsichtig zog Tigris ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf den Eingang zu den Kerkern, in dem sich ein Schatten regte und immer wieder einen Zauber abschoss.

Leise flüsterte sie die magischen Worte und wenige Sekunden später lag ihr Bruder geknebelt in eben dieser Ecke.

Zufrieden wandte sie sich um und entdeckte nun endlich Black, welcher sie geradewegs ansah.

„Rache ist süß!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und verzauberte seine Haare, erst als er entsetzt in sein Haar griff und eine rosa Strähne vor seine Augen zerrte, erstarrte er vor Schreck und hörte im gleichen Moment von der anderen Seite der Halle einen Schrei von James und Remus, welche beide mit strahlend blauen Ikonhaarschnitten aus ihren Verstecken hervor traten.

Zufrieden lächelnd traten Lisa-Terra, Joyce und Tigris aufeinander zu.

„Diesmal ward ihr aber schrecklich einfallslos. Kommt Mädels, ich hab Hunger!", sagte Joyce und zog ihre beiden Freundinnen mit sich mit.


	3. Chapter 3

Crudelis Sensus Chapter 3

Am Nachmittag dann hatten sie 2 Doppelstunden Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, eine strenge Lehrerin mittleren Alters die sie an diesem Tag in den erweiterten Verwandlungsformen unterwies. Anders rezitiert den Vorstufen der Animagusverwandlung.

Die Stunden verstrichen eigentlich relativ schnell, denn dieses Thema interessierte ausnahmslos jeden Schüler, sie arbeiteten alle aktiv mit und erwarben somit auch etliche Punkte für ihre jeweiligen Häuser.

Auch Saphiras konnte mit seinem großen Wissen darüber – in der Familie Lillhington war es ja Tradition, für den Notfall eine Animagusform im petto zu haben – überzeugen, auch wenn er dies schriftlich tat.

Erst das Läuten der großen Glocke ließ alle aufschrecken und während des Papiergeraschels verkündete die Professorin die Hausaufgabe: einen 3 Ellenlangen Aufsatz über nicht gemeldete Animaga zu schreiben, was so manch einen aufstöhnen ließ.

„Black, warte mal! Was war jetzt mit der Schlossführung?", rief Tigris dem schwarzhaarigen nach, der schon halb aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden war.

„Ich warte draußen. Ach und James nimmst du bitte meine Tasche mit hoch? Wir sehen uns

dann später bei der Trelawney, Prongs!"

Tigris folgte Sirius nachdem auch sie ihre Tasche bei ihrer Freundin abgeliefert hatte.

„Na auch endlich fertig? – Egal – Wo willst du anfangen?"

„Eingangshalle?"

„Gute Idee. Folg mir."

„Mir bleibt ja wohl nichts anderes übrig."

„Hey, wer von uns beiden hat hier eigentlich nach einer Schlossführung gefragt?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab.

„Vergiss es, du darfst nicht alles so ernst nehmen was ich sage. Vor allem nicht wenn ich die Nacht in einem Heuhaufen verbracht habe."

Sirius grinste sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Also da wären wir, wie du dir sicher denken kannst ist das hier die Eingangshalle dort hinten stehen die Punktegläser der vier Häuser, also wenn ihr Punkte von den Lehrern bekommt kommen sie deinem Haus zugute. Natürlich werden auch Punkte abgezogen, für sämtliche Misstaten die die Lehrer bzw. Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zu kritisieren wissen. Auf jeden Fall ist der Sinn dieser Gläser zu ermitteln welches Haus am Ende des Jahres die meisten Punkte ergattert hat und dieses Haus gewinnt den Hauspokal. Wenn ich was erzähle über das du schon längst Bescheid weißt, sag es ja? Ich will mir hier nicht den Mund trocken reden, schließlich brauch ich den noch für was ganz anderes…"

„Wie kann man nur sooo versaut sein?"

„Tja, das bin ich!", grinste Sirius.

„Und ja, dass mit den Punktegläsern war mir bekannt schließlich ist bald meine halbe Familie auf diese Schule gegangen, die erzählen so einiges wenn der Tag lang genug ist. Sind hier unten nicht auch irgendwo die Kerker?"

„Klar, und zwar hinter der Tür. Dort findest du auch Slughorns Büro, sein Klassenzimmer und die Slyhterinräumlichkeiten."

„-und die Küche."

„Dein Bruder hat dir nicht zufällig auch von dem Eingang erzählt oder?"

„Nö. Er selbst hat ihn nie gefunden."

„Naja, dann zeig ich dir die aber erst später und tu mir den Gefallen und frag einfach nicht."

„Gut."

„Wie gut?"

„Na gut eben."

„Und wieso widersprichst du mir nicht?"

Tigris zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Können wir jetzt weiter machen?"

„Klar, also hier neben ist das Lehrerzimmer und hier die große Halle, dass ist dort wo wir speisen."

„Na Schlaubi-Schlumpf!"

„Ein was?"

„Vergiss es!"

„Ich geb nicht nach. …Jedenfalls dort ist das Tor nach draußen und da hinten sind noch einige Toiletten."

„Schön. Ein Stockwerk hinauf?"

„Ja, aber Vorsicht die Treppen ändern gerne ihre Richtung. Das weißt du schon, oder? Jedenfalls gibt es hier im Ersten Stock einige Lehrer- und Klassenräume. Hier finden zum Beispiel Verwandlung und Arrithmantik bei den Professoren McGonagall und Vector statt. Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übrigens bei den Gewächshäusern bzw. im Freien."

„Kannst du mir darüber hinaus auch was erzählen was ich noch nicht weiß, zum Beispiel ob es hier außer einem Grimm noch andere wilde Tiere gibt?"

„Wer ist ein Grimm?"

„Nun er ist gestern durch die Flure stolziert und hat ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen an einem Fenster sitzen sehen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?"

„Woher?", mit offenem Mund sah Sirius die Blonde an.

„Ich hab so meine Quellen. Und hast du nun eine Antwort auf meine Frage?"

„Nein, er ist der einzige."

„Was ist mit Vampiren, Werwölfen oder sonstigem Halbwesen? Immerhin ist heute Nacht Vollmond!", flüsterte sie leise, da sie an einer Gruppe kichernder Mädchen vorbei kamen. „Davon abgesehen würde mich mal interessieren was an dir so besonderes sein soll dass all diese Weiber kaum das sie dich erblicken vollkommen irre Gibbeln."(A/N: Tolles Wort oder? Hat mir das Rechtschreibprogramm gezeigt, eigentlich wollte ich giggeln schreiben, aber das kennt der irgendwie net…)

„Tja, das ist eben mein Charme. Hier von der 2 – 6 Etage sind weiter nur Klassenräume und die Büros der Lehrer. Im 7. Stock haben wir wie du vielleicht weißt den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Nordturm, haben wir eine Aussichtsplattform. Und der Wahrsageraum befindet sich am Westturm, der relativ weit entfernt ist da man über die beweglichen Treppen muss und hinüber zum Westflügel."

„Du hast auf meine Frage noch nicht geantwortet?"

„Bist du immer so beharrlich, darauf fixiert dass man deine Fragen beantwortet? Ich verstehe gar nicht wie dein Bruder es so lange mit dir ausgehalten hat."

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. „Wage es nie die Beziehung zwischen Saph und mir in Frage zu stellen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist mit Geburtsfehlern ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, weil er sich für dich in den Tod gestürzt hat!", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Auch Sirius war stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu dem Mädchen umgewandt, „Nein! Davon habe ich tatsächlich keine Ahnung, denn ich wurde ja von meinen Eltern aus der Familie verstoßen weil ich einfach nicht ihrem Meister hinterher laufen wollte und auch keinen Bock auf schwarze Magie hatte! Und jetzt Schluss damit. Es ist spät! Ich zeig dir nur noch die Küche wie ich es versprochen hatte und dann trennen sich unsere Wege!", donnerte Sirius.

„Weiße- mich- NIEMALS- in- die- Schranken! Und nur das dus weißt Ich habe dich seit unserer ersten Begegnung gehasst, weil du zu der Oberflächlichsten Sorte gehörst die es gibt!", schrie nun auch sie. „Und das mit der Küche kannst du knicken, ich will keine Sekunde mehr länger mit dir zusammen rumhängen müssen!"

„Schön! Mach doch was du willst! Und nein, es gibt hier keine Werwölfe!", wütend stampfte Sirius die Treppen hinunter.

„Danke für die Antwort!", schrie ihm Tigris nach, wandte sich wutschnaubend um und stieg nach einem gezischten Passwort durch das Portrait der fetten Dame.

Rasend vor Wut ließ sie sich auf einer Couch neben Joyce nieder.

„Dieser Idiot! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Nun wir haben uns ziemlich in die Haare bekommen. Da er ja gemeint hat bezweifeln zu müssen dass mein Bruder mich verdient hätte!"

„So ein Arsch!", sagte Joyce legte ihr Buch weg und zog das Blonde Mädchen in eine Umarmung.

„Joyce, es fängt wieder an, hol Terra wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle. Sie soll es auch endlich erfahren. Ach und wenn du Saph siehst, ich brauch die Phiole."

Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum, draußen atmete sie tief durch und ging dann weiter die Treppen nach unten.

Auch Joyce war aufgesprungen hatte ihrer Eule einen Pergamentfetzen an Lisa-Terra umgebunden und losgeschickt. Anschließend machte sie sich hastig auf die Suche nach den Maraudern. Nach 5 Minuten jedoch gab sie auf den keiner hatte die 4 und Saph seit dem Abendessen gesehen.

Fluchend rannte sie die Treppen hinunter bis in die Eingangshalle, wo bereits Terra und Tigris warteten.

„Du hast lange gebraucht.", sagte Terra und hielt dabei Tigris fest in den Armen, deren Beine fast nachgaben.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden, die Marauder und Saphiras wurden seit dem Abendessen von keinem aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen!"

Tigris hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf. „Verdammt."

„Hälst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee bei Vollmond raus zugehen?"

„Mir wurde versichert dass es hier auf dem Gelände keine Werwölfe gibt. Außerdem muss ich dringend so weit wie möglich vom Schloss weg, es bringt mich noch um.", keuchte Tigris und versuchte das Tor einen Spalt aufzuschieben.

„Mir ist jetzt klar das du ein Empath bist, erzählst du mir nun auch den Rest?"

„Ja, gleich. Black hat was von den Gewächshäusern gelabert und das Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch hier irgendwo stattfindet. Was ist weiter vom Schloss entfernt?"

„Hagrids Hütte, am Rande des Waldes."

„Gut gehen wir dahin. Es bessert sich langsam.", dann pfiff sie leise und Saphs Eule Tigerauge kam wieder angeflogen.

„Hey Tigerauge, überbring Saph das hier und nerv ihn solange bis er mir verrät wo er sich rum treibt."

Dann warf sie sie in die Luft.

„So jetzt kann ich dir mehr erzählen. Ja, ich bin Empath, ich verändere mein Aussehen, wenn es heftig wird, und das dürfte sehr bald der Fall sein. Joyce weiß bereits wie ihr mir am besten helfen könnt. Ihr müsst lernen euch in ein Tier zu verwandeln, d.h. Animaga werden."

„Oh, im Sommer war mir relativ langweilig, da habe ich das mal ausprobiert. Ich habe solange geübt bis es klappte, ich muss es also nicht mehr lernen, denn mittlerweile bin ich richtig gut drinnen."

„Welche Form nimmst du an?", lächelte die noch immer Blonde ihre Freundin an. „Es fängt an passt gut auf!"

Ihre Haare verdunkelten sich langsam zu einem tiefen Braun und auch ihre Augen und ihr Teint wurden dunkler.

„So dunkel wie du dich fühlst? Tut das auch weh?"

„Ja, jedes Mal. Es ist das gleiche wie bei der Verwandlung zum Tier, du fühlst dich als ob dir sämtliche Knochen zertrümmert werden."

„Ist das wirklich so schmerzhaft?", fragte Joyce und ihre beiden Freundinnen nickten synchron.

Plötzlich schlug die Schulglocke 12 Uhr und ein nahes Heulen ließ die 3 aufschrecken.

„Sagtest du nicht, hier gibt es keine Werwölfe?"

„Dann hat Black gelogen! Terra verwandel dich! Wir müssen Joyce beschützen es ist zu weit bis zum Schloss!"

Und Terra wandelte sich, sie wurde zu einem Habicht.

Joyce und Tigris sahen verwundert auf den kleinen Vogel hinunter, welcher zu ihnen aufblickte.

„Ein Vogel, a ja! Joyce hinter uns schnell er kommt näher ich kann ihn fühlen den Wolf!"

Plötzlich tauchte der Werwolf gefolgt von einem Hirsch in dessen Krone etwas Kleines hing, einem großen schwarzer Hund und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hundeähnliche Gestalt aus dem Wald auf.

Und Tigris begann sich zu wandeln, in demselben Augenblick als 2 der vier Gestalten die Wandlerin erkannten und nach vorne sprangen um die Person hinter dem Vogel der gerade in die Lüfte stieg und dem weißen Wolf: Joyce Kyralia ebenfalls zu beschützen.

Zähnefletschend bissen sich die beiden tief in das Fell des Werwolfes und versuchten dessen Jagdtrieb auf sich selbst zu wecken. Sie schafften es tatsächlich und lenkten ihn zurück in den Wald.

Tigris verwandelte sich zurück während Terra noch immer in der Luft kreiste.

Der Hirsch weilte noch immer ganz in ihrer Nähe und als nun auch er sah dass der weiße Wolf eigentlich ein Mädchen war, verwandelte auch er sich zurück in einen Menschen.

„James Potter ich glaubs ja nicht, wo hast du den Rest gelassen?", fragte Joyce die sich nun wieder aufrichtete.

„Was glaubst du denn? Sie kämpfen gerade mit unserm Werwolf. Was fällt euch eigentlich ein an Vollmond hier draußen rum zu rennen?"

„Wir könnten dich auch fragen, warum du als Animagus mit einem Werwolf auf Schleife bist.", antwortete ihm Joyce.

„Wer ist das da eigentlich?"

Tigris hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und massierte nun mit verzogener Miene ihre Schläfen.

Joyce wandte sich besorgt dem Mädchen zu.

„Sie? Das ist Ti…äh Summer."

„Summer aha und Gryffindor wie ich sehe, wie kommts das ich dich dann nicht kenne, du bist doch sicher 7. Klasse oder?"

„Noch nen blöderen Namen konnte dir net einfallen, oder?", flüsterte Tigris Joyce ins Ohr und wandte sich dann mit normaler Stimme an James: „Nun DAS geht dich gar nichts an."

„Egal, seht zu das ihr zum Schloß zurück kommt."

„Sorry geht nicht, wir müssen zuerst mit Saphiras sprechen."

„Der wird gerade zerfleischt."

Plötzlich fing Tigris an zu schreien, sie spürte den Schmerz ihres Bruders und verwandelte sich wieder zu dem Wolf und folgte zähnefletschend und gefolgt von dem Habicht der Spur.

„Ti…Summer warte!", Joyce wollte ihren Freundinnen nachlaufen wurde aber von James gestoppt.

„Halt, halt, halt! Du kommst jetzt schön mit mir zum Schloss zurück."

„Aber…."

„Keine Widerrede! Ich bin Schulsprecher!"

„Ist ja sehr verantwortungsbewusst von dir Herr Schulsprecher mit einem Haufen wilder Tiere hier herum zu tollen."

Währenddessen hatten Terra und Tigris den Kampfplatz erreicht und erblickten ein Knäuel aus schwarzem Pelz. Ein kurzes Aufheulen ihrerseits und die 3 wandten sich ihr zu.

„Aaaaaaaaaooooooooouuh!" , antworteten ihr der Werwolf und die anderen beiden.

Die Wölfin wählte sich aber bewusst den Werwolf zu der sie dafür für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und ständig versuchte sie zu umwerben. Doch Terra kreiste dann jedes Mal um dessen Kopf und er gab für die nächsten Minuten Ruhe.

Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden dann machten sie sich auf zu seiner Unterkunft, der heulenden Hütte.

Und als der Werwolf sich schließlich zu Remus Lupin zurück verwandelte machten sich die vier Animaga auf um sich zum Schloss zu schleppen.

Der Wolf hatte Sirius und Saphiras ziemlich erwischt sie bluteten aus etlichen tiefen Fleischwunden und Tigris hatte auch einige kleine Schnittwunden und etliche Blutergüsse abbekommen."

Tigris stütze ihren Bruder welcher ihr heimlich die Phiole in die Tasche schob.

Terra hatte hingegen rein gar nichts abbekommen und stützte Sirius, der ein gebrochenes Bein hinter sich herzog und die Augen nicht von der Brünetten lassen konnte welche den fast genauso stark ramponierten Saph stützte.

Dann kamen die 4 endlich am Krankenflügel an und verhalfen Madam Pompfrey beinahe zu einem Herzinfarkt. Terra verabschiedete sich bald darauf von den dreien und auch Tigris trat nach einem kurzen Check bei Poppy ab, gab jedoch zuvor noch Saphiras einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was schaust du so eifersüchtig, Padfoot? Oh du weißt es noch gar nicht?", schrieb Saph seinem neu gewonnenen Kumpel der gerade in seinem Nachbarbett von Madam Pompfrey untersucht wurde auf ein Stück Pergament und reichte es hinüber.

„Was sollte ich den wissen? Das du mein Mädchen, dass ich entdeckt habe, bereits nach einem Tag für dich in Anspruch genommen hast?"

„Nein, dass sie meine Schwester ist. Und mehr verrate ich nicht. Frag sie selbst. Also meine Schwester."

„Du hast 2 Schwestern? Mit Tigris liege ich momentan etwas im Clinch."

„Was habe ich dir gerade gesagt?"

Dann ging die Krankenflügeltür erneut auf und die wieder blonde Tigris trat ein, sie hatte etliche Schnittwunden und Blutergüsse an ihrem Körper.

„Ach du meine Güte, noch eine. Was habt ihr diese Nacht nur alle getrieben?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Pomfrey, aber eine Zimmergenossin ist leicht ausgetickt als ich ihr offenbarte das ich ihren Freund heute mit einer anderen rumknutschen gesehen habe, aus Wut hat sie mich gekratzt. Gibt schon verrückte Weiber hier in Hogwarts. Tag Jungs. Ihr seht ja auch schick aus!"

„Halt ja die Klappe!", murrte Sirius. „Ich habe morgen noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen." Und blickte in die andere Richtung.

Fragend sah Tigris ihren Zwilling an, welcher ihr symbolisierte was er Sirius verraten hatte.

„Och Mensch, Saph!", flüsterte sie und legte sich in ein weiteres Bett auf der Krankenstation und schlief kurz darauf ein.


End file.
